Russian Roulette
by gohansgirl
Summary: A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. Videl knows this all too well. A G/V fic
1. Diary of a Bad Girl

Inspired by Rihanna's 'Good girl gone bad', 'Rated R' and 'Loud' Albums.

This is AU.. No Buu, Begins 2 days after Saiyaman arrives.

* * *

><p><strong>Russian Roulette<strong>

Chapter One/Prologue- Diary of a Bad Girl

_It's 2am and I sit here still awake. I don't usually keep a diary but right now it just seems fitting. Maybe it's the guilt urging me to do it. I've never experienced this magnitude of guilt before, it feels different, more sincere. Of all the things I've done in my life this weighs the heaviest on my conscious._

_I've lied, cheated, stolen, manipulated and yes, even murdered. Am I proud of it? No. Would I do it again? Maybe._

_Capital gain was one thing, but everything I've done so far has been more about the power. The power to control, the power to go anywhere and do anything; It was exhilarating. Unfortunately for me, power never lasts forever. An old friend once told me that you must enjoy the ride to the top because once you're up there, there is no where else to go but down._

_It's easy for my to pin point exactly were my life took a wrong turn, where I finally snapped and said to hell with it all. But that same old friend told me that it is childish to blame the past for what one does in the present, so I will not do that. Whatever I've done till this day has been of my own doing. I take full responsibility._

_I believe we all have a destiny in life, some people are born to be doctors, teachers, scientists and even heroes. Over the past 9 years I asked myself time and time what I was meant to do in this world, what is my destiny? When I was younger I was almost certain it would involve taking down bad guys, maybe become a police officer, or a private investigator. Or, maybe I was meant to live a simple life; be a good wife and mother and do all the mundane tasks associated with those roles. Looking at who I've actually become I couldn't picture myself as a wife, far less a mother._

_A simple life. Sounds like a dream from where I stand. Older people would say that I'm young, and still have plenty of time to make all those dreams come true. I always laugh at such statements. There's a reason why such fantasies are call 'dreams' that's because only when your fast asleep can you truly believe them. Sooner or later you always wake up to the bitter reality._

_So here I am at 26 years old feeling like I've lived an eternity. My life in recent years has seem like one long game of Russian Roulette._

_Funny thing about Russian Roulette. When you pull that trigger and realize the barrel is empty, you slowly open your eyes, you sigh in relief and secretly hope the next guy gets his head blown off. Of course, if his head stays intact, the game starts again. The gun is coming back your way and you tell yourself -just quit now, it's not worth it- You ponder for a bit, then your foolish pride gets in the way and you don't listen._

_I've seen so many die at the hand of that notorious gun. Some I've loved, some I've hated, some I barley knew. There are too many to count, each one has lost their significance._

_And so now here I am. Sitting in this horrid jail cell patiently waiting on my fait. Once again the gun pointed at me, only this time my own finger isn't on the trigger. Seems like my luck in this game has run out._

_I'm sorry Gohan._

* * *

><p>This is Just the beginning. Update will come soon.<p>

Tell me what you think.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 2- The Beginning**

She watched patiently as the guard unlocked the doors to her cell. It was lunch time. Everyday at 12:15pm was the same. As a little girl she hated when her parents forced her to eat everyday at a certain time, she hated it even more as an adult. But she had no other choice, she couldn't fight back.

All the inmates sat in the cafeteria eating the rations that was provided for them. She sat at her table all alone staring at her meal. She couldn't eat, the thought that this could be one of the last meals of her life sent chills to her bones. She was scared. More afraid then she'd even been and this time there was no superhero to fly in to protect her and no father to pay off the judge. She was on her own, and for the first time, she lost hope.

**REWIND 9 YEARS**

She did not get a chance to tell her father 'bye' that morning because as usual she was late and he was still asleep. The two never saw each other in the mornings they usually met later in the evening, around dinner time, it was their routine.

She would have liked to see her father more often, but she understood, he was a busy man. He saved the world from complete destruction and so everybody wanted a piece of him. She didn't mind at all, most of the time she was busy herself, with all the crime fighting, school, homework, friends, and training, it didn't leave much time for her father.

She got to her home room class and everything seemed usual. Students at their lockers, roaming the halls, gossiping about the newest superhero 'Saiyaman', much to her annoyance. It's not that she hated the guy, she couldn't hate someone who'd saved her life on two occasions, but she hated the mystery about him. How was he so strong? How did he fly through the air like that? How does he know when and where to show up? Why did he talk and dress like a 4 year old playing superman? None of it made sense to her.

Not only was he mysterious but he was horning in on her turf! _She_ was the protector of Satan City! _She_ was the one everyone looked up to and now she felt pathetic, having been rescued twice by that masked idiot.

The solution to her problem? Find out who he is and question him about everything.

She walked up to her desk where Erasa and that new kid Gohan were already seated. She had her suspicions that Gohan and the great saiyaman might be one in the same but she had no solid evidence. He was always so quiet and so timid it was hard to think of him playing superhero. Then again, he did show up on the same day as both Saiyaman and the gold fighter, and he wore the same clothes as the gold fighter as well. It was strange.

She sat down at her desk.

"Morning Erasa," she said cheerfully,

"Hey girl, how have you been. I saw you and Saiyaman on the news last night, fighting the red shark gang, did you find out who he is?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me, it doesn't matter though, I'll figure him out sooner or later,"

"I know you will hun, I was just telling Gohan here that when you set your mind to something you never give up until it's done."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he doesn't think you can unmask Saiyaman,"

Videl looked at Gohan suspiciously, "And why not?"

He smiled and said, "I didn't say you couldn't unmask him, I was just asking her why you wanted to, I mean if he wants his privacy.".

"And why are you so concerned about it Gohan? Is there something you're hiding?"

"No, no I was just curious, that's all," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it Brains," Sharpener said as he sat down in his spot, "Videl's just talking, she's probably never gonna find out who that guy is,"

"Thanks for having my back Sharpener!" She said in retaliation.

"You know I'm just teasing you babe. I just don't want you to obsess over this,"

"Obsess? I don't get obsessed,"

"Someone's in denial," he said rolling his eyes

"I'm not in denial."

"Yeah right. Remember your quest to find out who the delivery boy and those other fighters were from the cell games? It took you almost a year to finally give up your search."

"That was different. They were just... weird, with all their tricks and stuff, but this Saiyaman character has been in my business for the past 2 days. I deserve to know who he is!"

"Right, sure." Sharpener and Erasa chuckled.

Gohan was in shock, he couldn't believe that she had tried to look for him all those years ago. And to search for a whole year! She must have been really determined.

Erasa leaned her head closer to Gohan's "Can you believe this is how they are all the time? They're like an old married couple,"

Gohan laughed, "I didn't know they were going out,"

"Oh they're not. I think he's in love with her though," she said bluntly.

Sharpener put his arm around Videl's shoulder, "Admit it Videl, you're just intimidated by this Saiyaman character,"

"I am not, why would I be" she replied pushing his arm away.

Before their argument could continue their teacher walked in to begin the lesson.

* * *

><p>The call came about an hour and 5 minutes into class. Her police watch beeper went off.<p>

"Yes, what is it chief?"

"Videl, uh, I need you to come down to the station, it's very important." The chief said calmly.

"What's going on?"

"I can't really discuss it over the air, I need to speak with you in person."

"Okay, no problem I'll be right there."

Videl promptly got out of her seat and excused herself.

After she left the class, Gohan, who had been eavesdropping on her conversation sprinted out of the lecture, claiming to go to the bathroom. If she was fighting crime, he'd have to be there to help her.

* * *

><p>It took her about 10 minutes to get to the police station in her jet-copter. She entered the building suddenly feeling a little nervous, something was wrong, she could feel it.<p>

The chief invited her into his private office and closed the door behind them. Whatever he needed to tell her had to be done in private.

"Have a seat Videl," he said with his hands on his hips

"What going on chief?"

"Videl, I don't know the proper way to say this so I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm just going to come out and say it,"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is." The chief sat on the chair beside her. "Videl, this morning at about 7:55am we got an emergency call from the 911 dispatchers saying that there an accident at the Satan mansion,"

"Oh no what happened!"

The chief took a deep breath "Videl, this morning one of your maids went to give your father his breakfast but when she opened the door to his room she found him there laying in... in a puddle of blood." he said with remorse.

"WHAT? Where is he, what happened!"

"Videl, Your father. He was shot. Multiple times,"

"No!" She said as tears started to fill her eyes. "Is he in the hospital, I have to go see him! Why are we still here?"

"You can go see him if you like Videl. But, uh," He paused to take a deep breath, "he was declared dead on the scene,"

"NO!" She was unable to control the tears, "No, you're lying,"

"I'm so sorry Videl, it's all true."

"No it's not! It's not true, I have to go see him!" She said as she frantically headed for the door.

"Videl! I'll take you to the hospital myself, I can't let you fly out of here like this,"

"Just take me to him, Please."

* * *

><p>Gohan stood on top of the police station looking down at the entrance, Videl had gone in about 10 minutes before and nothing since has happened. He wondered if there was actually an emergency, everything looked so calm.<p>

He stood there patiently waiting when he heard a helicopter beginning to land on the other side of the roof. Not wanting to be seen he hovered higher into the air watching for what would happen next.

A few minutes after the helicopter landed, Videl and the chief emerged from the building. From his birds eye view it looked like they were casually walking to the helicopter. Videl was walking rather slowly, and the chief was holding on to her at the waist, as if she could not walk on her own. Strange.

They got into the copter and flew east where he followed them to Satan City General Hospital. He was surprised when he saw a large amount of police officers, news crews, and spectators all at the hospital's entrance. '_Must be something big' _he thought.

He landed on the ground where no one could see him and transformed back into his school attire. He wanted to hear what was going on so he cautiously approached the building and listened in on one reporter's news broadcast.

_'This is Michelle Wallace for Satan City News, once again we report that our city's hero, The Champ was wheeled into Satan City Hospital hours ago. Reports indicate that he was shot in his own bedroom earlier this morning. There's no word on his condition yet. Or any word on suspects. We're hoping for the best. And we will keep you posted.' _

That was all he needed to hear. That was why Videl couldn't walk on her own, she was worried about her father. He was tempted to go inside to she if she was okay, but talked himself out of it. He was probably the last thing she wanted to see at the moment. He walked away from the hospital and headed back to the school.

* * *

><p>Videl was led into the morgue by the hospital coroner. In front of her stood a stretcher with a large figure on top covered with a white sheet. His feet was the only part left uncovered. On his big toe was a white tag indicating his name and time of death. She couldn't bare the look, this was her second time gazing upon the dead body of a parent. It didn't get any easier.<p>

She fought back the tears as she pulled the sheet off her father's face. She was disgusted, his once very pigmented tanned skin was now as white as a ghost. His afro which usually stood tall was now combed back into a ponytail holder while both his eyes and mouth were closed shut.

She covered him back up. She could barely stomach seeing his face, much less his entire mutilated body. She was told that he had been shot four times in the chest and abdomen and that he bled to death before the ambulance arrived.

She put her hands onto his underneath the sheet. "I promise daddy," She said tearfully, "I promise I'll find out who did this to you, and make them pay!"

* * *

><p>That's it for Chapter 2. Let me know what you think. Thanks!<p> 


	3. Live Your Life

**Chapter 3- Live Your Life**

He watched as she was led into the courtroom and as her hands were unshackled by the police officer. She wore a simple black pants suit and had her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He couldn't help but think that even under these circumstances she looked as beautiful as ever. His heart ached for her. The guilt of what he had done was heavy for him to bare, he knew that he was responsible for putting her there.

Their eyes met briefly as she walked independently to sit with her lawyers. Her eyes were always so full of life and determination, but on this day, all he saw was sorrow. They looked dull and reddened as if she had been crying and fine lines etched underneath them indicating that she hadn't been sleeping well.

He looked around at the other faces in the audience, each one of them had lost loved ones because of her, each one hoping that justice was on their said. He couldn't blame them though, they had every right to want justice. He felt awkward sitting among them with his silent hope that the courts go easy on her.

The palm of his hands began to sweat as everyone was asked to rise for the entrance of the judge. Her sentencing hearing was about to begin, he knew it was coming. Gohan wasn't foolish, he knew the law very well. She was facing the death penally, or life imprisonment. He knew that if given the choice, she would choose death rather than live a life being held behind bars. She was far to independant for that.

He had tried to help her, he really did, but now it was out of his hands now, she already pleaded guilty.

He sat back down slowly, holding his breath when he realized that he could not handle it, he could not sit there and watch as her life and freedom was taken from her. He did not want to hear her screams or crys when the judge announced her fate, so he got up and left the court room.

As he closed the door behind him he ran into the Satan City chief of police. "Hey buddy, you leaving already? This is our victory,"

Gohan shuddered at the word _victory_, to him, this was no victory. "Yeah, I'm not feeling to good, I going to get some rest," he said timidly

"That's ashamed, if it wasn't for you she would have never been caught. Everyone here thanks you,"

"Don't thank me. Just doing my job."

"Either way son, I'm proud of you. The street are a lot safer without her around."

The chief patted him on the back and went inside the room. Gohan shook his head and left Videl to her fate.

* * *

><p>Hours later, he sat alone in his lavish Satan City apartment, afraid to turn on the television. He knew there would be news about <em>her<em> and he dreaded it. He sat on his couch with the remote in one hand and a whiskey bottle in another. His mother would be appalled to see his condition, he was a wreck.

He kept replaying the events of the last few months in his mind trying to figure out where everything went wrong. Why had they gone so very wrong!

He was about to take another drink when there was a knock at his door. Not having the energy or the will to get up, he simply yelled "it's opened!"

The doorknob turned and in walked the last person Gohan wanted to see at that moment.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked with his teeth clenched.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me. I should have figured, you're never happy to see me are you?"

"Let's get one thing straight, Seventeen, the only reason I haven't killed you yet is out of respect for Krillin and his family. You should be thanking him for your life right now."

"Now now Gohan, is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"Get out,"

"No worries, I'll leave you to your self pity in a minute. I just came by to congratulate you on a job well done. She was sentenced to death."

Gohan's eyes shot up, both the remote and the bottle of whiskey broke as he clenched his fists. "NO! A death sentence?"

Seventeen smiled, "You really thought they would have let her live after what she's done, come on Gohan, I thought you were smarter than that."

Gohan tried to fight back the tears, "GET OUT!"

"Well," Seventeen said as he folded his arms, "I'm glad you realize that this is your doing,"

"She did it to herself, getting involved with the likes of you,"

Seventeen grunted, "Keep telling yourself that, Mr. Saiyaman."

"I said get out!"

"Very well, I'll leave, I wouldn't want you to blow a fuse and destroy this lovely apartment of yours."

And with that Seventeen exited the apartment, slaming the door behind him.

_'Damned Android!' _

With broken glass in one hand and bits of the remote in the other Gohan got up and washed off.

* * *

><p><strong>REWIND 9 YEARS<strong>

It had been 2 weeks since the world found out that Hercule Satan was dead, two weeks of ceremonies, candlelight vigils and public celebrations honoring the champ. It had also been two weeks since anyone at Orange Star High School had seen or heard from Videl. Both Sharpener and Erasa had tried to call her but neither got a response. In addition to that, no one was allowed near the Satan mansion where there was an ongoing investigation.

Neither of them had been out of contact with Videl for so long and they feared the worse. Last time she had lost a parent it took months for her to get back to her normal self, and that was 6 years ago. They were only kids then, but this time was different, they were only months away from graduation and Videl could not afford to miss that much school again.

Gohan felt bad for Videl, he too knew what it was like to lose a parent, all the pain, torment, and the guilt of not being there, it can drive a person mad. But at least he knew _what _happened to his dad, Hercule's death was a complete mystery, that was probably the worst part.

Unfortuately, at that moment Gohan did not think of using the dragonballs to wish Hercule back to life and prevent all the mourning, the idea never popped into his head. Something he'd regret later on in his life.

What he had thought about was going to see Videl to make sure she was alright. All he had to do was sense for her ki to find her location. But like before he talked himself out of it. He barely knew Videl, and Videl barely knew him, it would be inappropriate.

As Saiyaman he flew over Satan City bored that there were no crimes being committed. He assumed that the criminals were laying low until the Satan murder investigation was over.

With nothing else to do, he turned around and went home. He would not see Videl again for another eight and a half years.

* * *

><p><strong>FASTFORWARD 9 YEARS<strong>

Gohan started pacing up and down in his apartment with a fresh bottle of Whiskey in hand.

_The death sentence! The death sentence! How could they give her the death sentence? Why? Those Brainless lawyers! Even if they ask for an appeal there is probably a 5% chance of the sentence being overturned! Stupid lawyers!... Damnit Videl, why didn't you just listen. Why? You could have gotten out, you could have saved yourself! Why!_

His thoughts were yet again interrupted by a knock on the door. "God damnit, it's opened!" he yelled, silently hoping it wasn't his mother at the door.

Thankfully it was Erasa. "Hi Gohan"

He put the bottle down on the center table and sighed "Hi Erasa"

She closed the door behind her and walked closer to Gohan. "I just heard what happened. I came to see how you're doing."

"How the hell do you think I'm doing Erasa?" He asked, instantly regretting his hostile attitude towards the girl.

"I'm sorry," She said as she noticed that Gohan was not his usual well put together self. His Glasses were off, his tie was loose, and he was clearly drunk.

"No No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Gohan you know, you tried your best to help her. It's not your fault. Some people just don't want help."

"I know I know Erasa, please sit." he said as he guided her to the couch and sat down beside her. "I just feel like I betrayed her,"

"She betrayed herself Gohan. You had a job to do."

Gohan shook his head and started massaging his temples.

"You love her don't you Gohan?"

He grunted, "It doesn't matter now, does it."

"I guess not."

There was silence for a minute until she started again. "I feel the same way as you Gohan, she was my best friend. But lets face it, the girl I knew as my best friend is dead and gone. She died 9 years ago. Gohan, the best thing we can do now is go on with our lives. She's been given the death sentence. We just have to go on living our lives... Just live your life Gohan. You have to forget about her."

"That's easier said than done Erasa. There is no life without Videl. No life at all."

* * *

><p><strong>That's All For now<strong>. I know it was kind of cheap to simply say that he 'forgot about the dragonballs'... But I had to do it. Story would not be the same if Hercule was wished back.

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Seventeen's proposition

**Chapter 4- Seventeen's proposition **

There was no day or night for her now, her life now was just one long stretch of time before the end. She felt no more fear because she knew it was useless. She slept occasionally but she'd sleep peacefully when she died so that was pointless as well. Most of her time was spend in deep thought. She thought about a lot of things: her father, her mother, her cousins, her friends, but mostly about Gohan. She remembered seeing him walk out of the courtroom one week ago and it still haunted her.

She knew that he was disappointed in her and she feared that even in her death, he would regret the time they'd spent together. She wanted desperately to apologize to him but her calls and letters were never answered. He was avoiding her, that much was clear. She sat in solitude wishing she had a cigarette or some beer, anything to help ease the emotional stress, but she was not granted such luxuries in prison.

One guard approached her cell and started unlocking the bars, "You have a visitor little missy, you get a half hour."

"Do you know who it is?" she asked

"A man, that's all I know. Come this way," he said as he directed her out of the cell.

She was brought into a small well lit room with a table and two chairs. In one of the chairs sat the man she had recently come to loathe. Seventeen.

"I'll be waiting outside," the guard said as he left the room.

Videl proceeded to seat in the other chair while having an intense staring contest with the man before her. She regretted every moment she'd spent with him over the last six years. The very sight of the half android made her blood boil.

"Don't look at me like that sweetie," Seventeen said arrogantly, "I'm not gonna bite!"

"It's your fault I'm here in the first place, I think I have the right to be more than a little angry with you,"

"With me? Your anger should be directed at your little lover boy, I'm innocent"

"Gohan was just doing his job. You, on the other hand, snitched on me just to save your own behind!"

"That's not it Videl. Come on, how long were we together? Trust me, Gohan set both of us up and the only reason I'm not in here with you right now is because he knows that no prison in this world could hold me. He's the only one who has the power to stop me. Do you know how many times he's threatened my life?"

She shook her head in annoyance "What do you want Seventeen?"

He leaned in closer and whispered, "I wanna get you out."

* * *

><p><strong>Rewind 9 Years<strong>

No one was allowed near the Satan Mansion during the investigation, not even Videl herself, so for the past few weeks the police department let her to stay in one of Satan City's luxurious hotels, free of charge. She was given an entire master suite, free room service, and a personal driver incase she needed to go anywhere. The department wanted to make sure she could grieve in complete comfort.

It was an early Saturday morning when the Satan City Chief of police exited the elevator of the hotel and nervously knocked on Videl's door. Nothing could prepare him enough to have to break her young heart once again. Years ago he had been the one to tell her and her father about Mrs. Satan's death, and just recently he had to tell her of her father's death. Now, he brought more bad news.

Over the years Videl had become like the daughter he never had, he cared for the young girl so this was especially hard for him.

Videl opened the door to her suite and led the chief to the couch. She held a small cup of coffee in her hands, wore her red satin pajamas while her hair was tied back into a messy bun. She hadn't been out of the hotel in weeks, he could tell.

"So how have you been Videl?" the chief asked.

"How do you think?" she replied coldly

"I know it must be hard for you dear. Losing both parent in 4 years..."

"Hard? Hard is an understatement,"

"I can't pretend to know what it's like Videl, I-I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I don't want any sympathy right now. Are there any leads on my father's murderer?"

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about."

"Who did it! I wanna go after them myself!"

"No Videl, calm down, we're not sure who did it just yet. But our investigation has led us to some distressing information."

"What is it?"

"Well, Videl. This isn't easy to say but for some reason, all your father's bank accounts have been wiped clean. This could be related to his murder, but we're not sure as yet."

"So you're saying that whoever killed my dad, stole his money?"

"No. There is no indication that the money was stolen per say, just transferred. You see, your father had two bank accounts at two different institutions. From our research we found that just 3 days before his death each account held approximately $3.5 million dollars; making a total of about 7.1 mil. Two days before his death there was a transfer of 4.5 million to a now untraceable account. Records indicate that your father may have transferred the money himself."

"On the evening before his death at approximately 7:30 pm your father walked into the bank and withdrew the remaining millions out of both accounts. We spoke with one of the clerks that worked at the bank that day and the young woman told us that Mr. Satan seemed a little on edge while she packed all the money into a briefcase that he provided. Apparently he kept asking her to move a little faster as if he in was in a hurry. That's all she could tell us. We don't know what he did with that money, nor do we know where it is. All the safes in your house are empty."

Videl shook her head. She had heard enough. "What does this all mean exactly"

"Well, for us it means a continuing investigation. But for you it means that, well, you have no money Videl"

"I'm broke, is that what your saying?"

"Yes. You do own your father's house and cars now which will generate some revenue if you sell them."

"I will not sell my father's house, he worked too hard for it!"

"I thought you'd say that. That is why all the men on the force have pitched in and started what we've called the 'Videl fund.' So far we've gathered about $8000 for you."

Videl laugh, "Great, now I'm a charity case,"

The chief ignored her and continued, "All the money will be transferred to your new guardian's bank account,"

"Guardian's? What are you talking about?"

"That's the other thing I came to tell you. Unfortunately Videl, although I know you are very capable of living on your own, in the eyes of the state, at 17, you are still a child. An orphaned child."

"THAT is ridiculous! I am no orphan"

"I know that Videl, but it's really out of my hands. The district attorney has given your maternal aunt Sana full custody of you."

"HER! Why would they give her custody! She was always jealous of my mom, she hated my dad, and she certainly doesn't like me! Why would they do that?"

"I'm sorry Videl, but you'll have to live with her and her children in Central City. Just until you turn 18."

"Fabulous! This just gets better and better. Of course Sana would take custody, anything to get her hands on money she didn't earn!...I'm not going!"

The chief sighed. He hated doing this to her but he was under strict orders.

"Why can't I just stay at my house?" Videl asked with tears about to flow.

"Because you're still in school, and you have no income. I'm sorry dear, you really have no other choice. The best you can do is wait out the 7 and a half months until you're of age and then you're free to move wherever you please."

Videl tried to protest some more but there was no use. The chief had already made arrangements for her to move out of the hotel that afternoon. Her life was officially out of her hands and in the hands of the state.

The chief took it upon himself to drive her and her belongings to Central city, he had even gone as far as to personally transfer her to one of the most prestigious private schools in Central city, at his expense.

Every part of her hated this set up. She knew her aunt Sana well; the insufferable witch! Not only did Sana hate her family, but she hated Martial arts as well. She thought it was a barbaric practice and that real ladies did not participate in such a 'game'. Sana was her mother's older paternal step sister, about 7 years ago, after the cell games, the two women gotten into a major confrontation that broke up their relationship. Videl was never told what this confrontation was about, but ever since then Sana had been very cold to the entire Satan family.

While she was in the car driving to Central City Videl decided that it was time to let her friends know what was going on. She regretted not having spoken with them earlier but at the time she didn't want their pity. She knew they cared for her and she would have called them eventually but everything was different now, she had to tell them that she moving almost 6 hours away.

The chief had offered to stop by their houses before they left Satan City but Videl refused. There were no chances at last goodbyes, no hugs and no tears, that's the way she wanted it. She could not bare to see Sharpener's face when she told him the she was leaving for good, much less Erasa's. Doing it over the phone would not hurt as much.

She was wrong. It did hurt. A lot. Sharpener pretended to be fine and gave her the old 'we'll stay in touch' line but she could tell from his voice that had stated to cry silently but he'd never let her know it. Erasa on the other hand cried like a baby, she was not one to hide her emotions. Videl tried to reassure them that she'd be back to Satan city as soon as the school year was over, but it did nothing to ease their pain.

* * *

><p>When she got to her new home she was greeted by her cousin Melvin, her aunt's oldest son. He was a tall, skinny man of 23 years. He had short blue hair and hazel eyes. A real ladies man. He was the only one in the family that was excited about Videl 'visit'.<p>

He admired her; how strong she was and how dedicated she was to putting criminals behind bars. Her actions inspired him to become a police officer. He didn't understand why in the world his mother hated the Satan family so much, Mrs. Satan was her sister, Mr. Satan was the world's hero, and Videl was one of the best crime fighters in Satan City, how anyone can loathe them so much was beyond him. She'd always say that they were a bunch of liars and fakes, but she'd never explained why.

He showed Videl around the small house and then to her bedroom. At his mother's instructions he told her all the house rules; Videl had to be at school by 8:00am every morning and be home by 6:00pm every evening. She was given an allowance of $90 a week and with that she was instructed to buy her own food, and take care of her own transportation. She had to budget it wisely.

Her 'bedroom' was located in the basement of the house which contained a single bed, a conformer and 2 small dressers. She had complete privacy in her little room, and even her own entrance which guaranteed very little interaction with her aunt and cousins.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Weeks Later<strong>

Videl waited for Melvin in the school parking lot as usual. For the past couple of weeks she'd been help helping him and the Central City police force with crime in the city, everyday after school she'd ride with him while he was on duty. The crime rate had gone up substantially within the last 5 years and they needed all the help they could get.

The city was plagued with the presence of 2 different Mob families, the first to arrive was the Alcazar organization, led by a man named Lorenzo Alcazar, The second was the Adams organization led by Cristov Adams. These two Mafia families had been fighting over the city's territory from day one, hundreds have been killed in these battles. Both leaders were known to be roofless and made no apologies for the terror they caused. Of course, they never got their own hands dirty so the police had no evidence to arrest them.

On this particular day the police scheduled a stakeout at one of the Alcazar compounds. One of the police force's undercover agents told them of a big peace meeting going on there between the Alcazar and Adams families. What the police intended to do was wait outside the house incase things inside went south and get their guys out of there.

Videl waited beside Melvin in anticipation of some action, she was told that these "peace meetings" always ended up with one or two people being shot. She knew it was wrong but she could not help her excitement. It had been so long since she'd felt the rush of real crime fighting, not to mention that it got her mind off her life as it was.

Her aunt Sana barley spoke to her, the only time she did was to give her her weekly allowance or to ask her where she had been if she was late for her curfew. The rest of the family was virtually the same, all except Melvin. He was the only one making her stay in Central City bearable. When he wasn't around she was quite lonely and unfortunately the only time she got to spend with him was after school for an hour or two, then she had to be home to make curfew.

Although the other kids at school were nice enough to her, she had no interest in making friends with any of them. They were all to rich and stuck-up for her liking. She figured that since she was no longer rich, she wouldn't fit into their crowd.

And so here she was, on a stakeout waiting for some action. She wore a simple navy blue wifebeater and a pair of black jeans. The other cops offered her a gun and a bullet proof vest but she turned it down; she didn't want to be weighed down by anything if she had to fight.

It was getting late into the afternoon and Videl, the mob families had been in there for almost 2 hours and nothing happened yet, she was beginning to think that this really was just a peaceful meeting.

She was wrong. Just then, 3 gun shots went off inside the small 2 story building.

"Okay, men! That's our que, move it. You know your positions. Careful, we don't want to harm any of our guys in there." The lead officer said in a loud whisper.

Videl, Melvin and two other officers were assigned to break-in through the basement doors. Videl kicked open the door and the 3 officers went in before her. All three ran up the staircase and Videl followed suit until she heard something like a cough coming from the basement. She stopped and went back down to investigate. The basement was dark, the only things visible were a couple of boxes, the staircase and a desk with papers scattered all over it.

She heard the cough again. "Who's there! Show yourself."she yelled.

"My my, impatient aren't we miss Satan?" A male voice said. Videl turned around to see tall, large man with long white hair standing at the entrance of the door she'd just kicked in. He was definitely not one of the cops. "How do you know me, and who the hell are you?" Videl asked.

"One question at a time young lady. Frankly, I should be asking you what you're doing in my basement."

"Your basement?..That means you're..."

"Yes, I am Lorenzo Alcazar. You my dear can call me Lorenzo,"

"The only thing I'm calling are the cops. You're being arrested!" She said as she went into fighting position.

"No no, the police have nothing on me. As far as I'm concerned, they're trespassing, and so are you. But I can forgive you."

"Forgive me?"

"Yes, you see, I actually like you Miss Satan. You're an amazing fighter. My daughters really look up to you."

"Isn't that nice," Videl said sarcastically, "You're going down buddy. For all the people you've hurt in this city,"

"Miss Satan please. I do not want to fight you. I do however have some information that you might find... useful,"

Videl smirked, "And what information would that be?"

"I can't very well tell you here, there are police all over the place. How about you come meet me at my mansion on 46th street tomorrow. It's the biggest house on the block, you can't miss it. You can stop by at about 6 PM."

"What is this information? and what it I refuse?"

"I'm not forcing you to come dear, but I figured you'd want to know the details about your father's death,"

"WHAT do you know of my father's death! Did you do it!" Videl yelled as she clenched her fists.

Lorenzo laughed, "Come now Miss Satan, if I did do it would I really confess it to you... Just come visit me tomorrow and I'll tell you what you need to know."

Videl was about to say something when suddenly their attention was directed to what was going on upstairs as 4 gunshots went off.

"You might wanna get up there and help your police friends out, they might need you... I must make my leave now, until tomorrow then?" Lorenzo said as walked back out the door.

"Wait, I'm not done with you yet!" Videl said as she heard to more gunshots. She wanted desperately to go after Lorenzo, but she could not leave the house knowing Melvin was still in there. She cursed and ran up the stairs to find her cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast Forward 9 Years<strong>

"What do you mean you wanna get me out Seventeen? You know I have guards on me 24/7."

"You think guards can stop me?"

"I know they can't, but the second I go missing, they'll contact Gohan and he'll bring me right back here!"

"Don't you think I know that. Give me a little credit baby. Just hear me out. Think about this: Gohan can't find you unless he can sense you, and we know from experience that he has a hard time sensing you when you're very far away, right?"

"Right,"

"Then it's safe to say that he won't sense your tiny power if you're millions of miles away,"

"What are you talking about Seventeen?"

"You see, I've been doing some investigating and I found this very tiny planet about 5 million miles away from earth, it's call Bravado. It's very similar to this planet, and the life forms there look like us, we can blend in easily. If we leave here tonight we can be there by 6 PM tomorrow evening, Bravado time. What do you say?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks For reading!<em>

_Please Comment and Review. Next Chapter coming soon!_


	5. Man Down

**Chapter 5- Man Down**

Gohan drove nervously through the gates of the Satan city women's prison. Earlier in the day he got a call from one of the guards saying that Videl had gotten a visit from android seventeen and that they had spoken for nearly 20 minutes.

Officers at the prison knew Seventeen and Videl's relationship very well. The two had been partners in crime for almost 3 years and together, they ran the entire organization. When lead officer Michel Burnham heard that these two criminals were talking he immediately contacted Gohan.

The young Saiyan walked into the prison's holding area and was told to wait in the same well lit room Seventeen did the day before. This was the part of his job he hated the most: interrogating people, even worse now that he had to do it to Videl, his former friend and lover.

She walked into the room solemnly with her eyes to the ground. She assumed her visitor was Android Seventeen again, looking for an answer to his offer but she had not yet decided what she wanted to do. Her two options were weighing heavily on her mind, either die at the hands of the justice system or leave the planet for good with Seventeen. Neither appealed to her, both involved losing the only thing loved. Gohan.

When she looked up and saw him standing before her looking serious as if was about to go into battle, her heart fell into her stomach. He was mad, that much she knew. She'd never seen him so intense before, it was nerve racking.

"Sit down Vi," he said

She sighed heavily and did what she was told. "I'm glad you came Gohan, you weren't returning any of my calls,"

"I'm not here on a friendly visit," he replied with obvious venom in his voice.

"Then why are you here Gohan?"

"What was Seventeen doing here yesterday?"

"That's what you came to ask me? Don't you even care how I'm doing?" she said feeling insulted.

Gohan sighed, he didn't want to be so cold towards her but he had to keep his emotions in check. "I'm well aware of what you must be feeling right now, I have been faced with death many times."

"Gohan please listen to me, I never intended…"

"VIDEL PLEASE! I don't want to hear any excuse or sob story. Just answer my question,"

At this point she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks; she didn't like seeing him so angry with her.

"Stop with the fake tears Videl and answer me!"

"Gohan, he just. He just came to see me."

"For what reason?"

"To see how I'm doing," she replied

"Just to see how you're doing? You really expect me to believe that?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what he's planning; I want you to tell me the truth for once."

"Gohan, he just came to see me, that's _all_."

"Don't act stupid Videl, you know damn well that Seventeen doesn't just 'go see' people without a reason"

"I just gave you a reason! He cares about me okay, and he wanted to see how I was getting along."

"Yeah sure. He loves you so much right? Pffft, gimmie a break!"

"There's nothing going on!" she yelled back

Gohan was fed up, Videl was a stubborn woman and he knew she wasn't going to talk. "Fine then, this is over." He said as he walked towards the door. "Whatever the two of you have planning you'd better think twice. If he hurts anybody I won't hesitate again to take him out."

And with that he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>REWIND 9 YEARS<strong>

Videl stood outside the large Mansion debating whether or not to ring the bell. Lorenzo told her that he had information about her father's death, but she wondered if she could she really trust this cold hearted mobster?

Earlier in the day she phoned the chief back in Satan city and to her disappointment they still hadn't gotten any leads on the case. She didn't bother telling him about her encounter with Lorenzo because she didn't want him to worry about her. If she told him, he would be on the very next flight to Central city to stop her.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, so many things were going through her head: What if he really had been the one who killed her father and was just luring her there to kill her as well? If that was the case then nobody would know where she was, no one could rescue her. She was swimming alone in shark infested waters. Her martial arts could only do so much.

She may not have liked the way her life was going at the moment, but she certainly didn't want to die, especially in this way.

"Screw it," she finally said to herself. "I have to know," and she rang the doorbell.

She was escorted by one of Lorenzo's body guards through the house. They walked down numerous hallways and went up 2 flights of stairs where she was led to a small grey door.

"Wait out here, Mr. Alcazar will be with you shortly," The guard said as he left.

She waited all of 2 minutes before Lorenzo opened the door. "Ah, Ms. Videl, it's good to see you. Please come in, have a seat," he said as he invited her into the office.

She walked in and sat down before him at his desk. "Okay, so start talking, what do you know about my father's death?"

"I can see you're a 'get to the point' type of girl. No formalities. I like that. I'm not here to waste your time Videl, I know exactly who killed your father and why."

Videl folded her arms, "Oh really, who is it then?"

"Before I tell you any of that information my dear, I need something from you. I am, after all a businessman. I don't give anything unless I get something in return."

"I'm not having sex with you, if that's what you're implying,"

He laughed, "My dear, you are a very cute girl, no doubt, but the whole pig tails and underage thing is not really one of my turn-ons. All I want from you is your time. Like I told you yesterday, my daughters are very big fans of yours and I would like you to spend some time with them, train them."

"And that's all you want?"

"That's it. And of course I will be paying you, so it's a win-win situation."

"Alright, you have a deal. So let's hear it!"

"Good, but before I get started you should know that if you choose to not show up, there will be consequences."

"I said you have a deal, get on with it."

"Excellent. Now then, let me tell you about your father. Mr. Satan was a great man; brave, strong and very determined, but like all men he had his flaws. He was always a rich man; always able to live very comfortably, but he was never a wealthy man and he was not satisfied with that. He tried his hands in the stock markets and in small businesses but they all seemed to lose money rather than gain which is why he started gamble. Like most people, he won some hands and he lost some but in the end everything always managed to balance out.

"After he defeated Cell he was rewarded with a cash lump sum of 20 million dollars which meant he could finally afford to live the lifestyle of a wealthy man. Unfortunately as time passed his greed and laziness took over, he wanted more so he started gambling again, sometimes biding up to 300k on one hand. He was even known to participate in the deadly game of Russian Roulette. Your mother knew nothing about it."

"How do you know all of this?" Videl asked

"I have my sources. Anyway, your father was a frequent visitor at the Adams Family Casino, so much so that he soon became friendly with Cristov Adams himself, the two became fast buddies; bonding over their love for money.

"As time went on your father's losses became bigger and bigger, eventually reaching approximately 10 million dollars. Now, to help pay off his debt Cristov offered to cut the amount in half if your father allowed the family to turn one of his gyms into a drug hideout."

"No way!" Videl said in shock

"Yes, and he agreed. The whole setup worked quite well for some time but after a while the police started catching on and investigating. When your father became aware of this he broke the deal with Cristov not wanting his heroic reputation to be tarnished. Of course this didn't sit right with Mr. Adams, he told your father that if the deal was over then he needed to pay the full 10 million with 48 hours or you die."

"Me! Are you serious?"

"Yes. You see, threaten a man's life and he'll do anything you want. Threaten his family, and he'll do it twice as fast. Unfortunately your father simply did not possess that kind of cash; with all the gambling and bad budgeting his money had dwindled to only a few million. So when he didn't show up with the full sum of money in the allotted time, Adams had him executed. I still don't know why he spared you."

Videl was speechless; she didn't know how to feel.

"But why? Why couldn't they give him more time?" she asked

"That's not the way it works my dear. To run a business like this you must be strict and unfeeling,"

"But my dad was a hero, how could they do that to him?"

"He made a deal with the devil, hero or not."

"That bastard! My father would have paid him eventually!"

"I'm sorry dear, but that's the business your father aligned himself with."

"Such a pointless death," Videl said sadly.

"Cristov had no remorse Videl. Sure your father was a great man but money speaks louder than anything else."

"MONEY! It was all about money!"

"Yes money and power. When you're responsible for the death of the world's greatest fighter you almost become unstoppable."

"That JACKASS! How could he do that! ... Where does he live?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lorenzo asked

"So I can confront him myself!"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"What's he gonna do? Kill me too?"

"Probably," Lorenzo replied bluntly

"I don't care! I want to spit in his face."

"Wouldn't it be better to call the police and let them handle it?"

"I'll call them after I kick his ass! Please tell me where he is."

"To be honest, I can't be sure where he is. If he's still in the city he's probably at his ranch up north. Here's the address," he said as he handed her a piece of paper.

"That son of a bitch," she said as she stood up

"I hope you're not planning on going over there right now."

"Of course I am," she replied

He laughed. "My dear you really think it's wise to go there unprotected?"

"I don't care! I hate him."

Lorenzo shook his head and opened his top drawer. "Alright, if you insist but here, take this with you," he said as he handed her a revolver.

"I don't need that!"

"Yes you do. Take it just in case. You never know what can happen; he's got a lot of body guards. And besides, I'll feel a lot better if you do. Just keep it at your side, no one will see it, you probably won't need to use it anyway."

"Fine," she said as she grabbed the gun. She couldn't deny that he had a point.

"There are four bullets in there, so be careful."

"Fine, can I leave now?"

"Certainly, but please don't forget about my daughters, they'll be expecting you tomorrow."

"Whatever," She said as she walked out the door, leaving Lorenzo alone.

* * *

><p>Minutes after Videl left Lorenzo's top enforcer, nicknamed 'Bricks' walked into his office.<p>

"Lorenzo, what was Mr. Satan's daughter doing here? Is it wise to have her around, you know she works for the police right?"

"Bricks my man, sometimes I surprise myself."

"What do you mean by that sir?"

"I think I just got the Champs daughter to do our dirty work for us."

"How so?"

"Details details my friend. Just get my car ready we have someplace to be."

* * *

><p>"6787 Millard Road north please," she told the taxi driver. "And make it quick."<p>

She sat in the back seat of the cab staring out the window as the sun was setting over the horizon. Truth be told she had no idea what she was going to do when she got there, all she wanted was to look at the man who took her father away from her, a look at the man who'd changed her life.

Ever since her father's death everything had been turned upside down. On that day not only did she lose her father but she lost her home, her friends, her job and the lifestyle that she'd gotten used to.

Living in Central City she'd become a loner, always indulged in thought, living out fantasy worlds inside her head, always pretending, fake smiling, she felt like an imposture in her own body. The only person she ever really spoke to was Melvin, but he had his own life, outside her.

She didn't even enjoy martial arts the same anymore. Practicing became more of a chore than anything else; doing it reminded her to much of her father. He'd taught her everything she knew about fighting. She remembered their training sessions from when she was just 6 years old; how she'd throw a kick or punch at him and he'd pretend to be hurt or how she'd try to get him in a head lock but her little hands were to small and finally, how her mother would laugh hysterically at their antics.

They were good memories. Memories that she replayed over and over again in her head. Her dad may not have been perfect, but he was still _her dad_, and she loved the big old fool. In recent years she hadn't been as close to him as they were before but she liked it that way, she enjoyed their small talks at dinner and their occasional public appearances, it was the only time they got to be in each other's company.

Now all that was gone, all that was left was a bitter aunt who wanted nothing to do with her. She was a stranger in the place she was supposed to call home. The only good part about it was that she got her own little space in the basement; the tiny room was her only safe haven, the only place where she could be herself.

"We're here lady, that'll be $38 please," the taxi driver said

"38 dollars! Damn it, so much for budgeting," she said as she handed the money to the driver.

She walked up to the gates of the mansion and rang the bell.

"What's your business here," a male voice said over the intercom

"I'm here to see Mr. Adams."

"Is he expecting you?"

"No, tell him it's Videl Satan."

"Okay, give me a moment"

Videl waited patiently at the gates checking out her surroundings. This area was far more secluded than Lorenzo's place; the nearest house was a good 5 kilometers away.

She hugged her body as the cool night breeze blew; she had only worn her typical white shirt and jeans. As she warmed herself up she became aware of the cold steel revolver on her side, she'd stuffed it in her pants before entering the cab. She pulled it out and looked at it. This was the first time she actually taken a good look at the gun, it was a single-action revolver, meaning the hammer had to be cocked before every shot.

She stared at the gun wondering how mankind could create such a deadly weapon. This weapon destroyed her life. This weapon had ended the lives of both her mother and father. He mother had been shot during a robbery attempt at the supermarket.

The gun was a symbol of her trashed life. Oh how she hated it!

"You may come in Miss Satan," the man said through the intercom.

She quickly pushed the gun back at her side as the gates opened. She walked up to the house where she was met with a short yet buff looking man who wore a black business suit, had his black hair gelled back and a scar on his upper right cheek.

"Good evening Miss. Satan, please do come in."

"Are you Cristov?" she asked firmly

"No, I am his business partner and body guard, Charles. Mr. Adams is in his office, follow me."

She followed him to a large fancy office where a she was met with a tall, strikingly handsome older man playing miniature golf near his desk. He had short gray hair, blue eyes and was medium build. He put down his putter and approached Videl.

"Good evening young lady, may I shake your hand?" he asked as he reached out to her

"Shake your hand? Screw you!" she replied in disgust.

"That's an awful lot of hostility Videl. You might want to be careful. Why are you here anyway, the police have nothing on me," he said as his picked a bottle of wine on his desk. He had gotten use to random police interrogations.

"I'm not here on police business; I'm here to talk, person to person. No police involvement"

"Really? Well, now I'm intrigued. Why on earth would the champ's daughter be at my home at this time of the night? Not that I'm complaining," he said winking

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly why I'm here!"

"No I don't know why you're here. Care for a drink?"

"STOP with the bullshit! Why did you do it?"

He laughed. "Videl, I've done a lot of things for a lot of reasons. You must be specific."

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! ... You just couldn't give him more time could you? He would have paid you eventually!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about my father!" she said as she tried to calm her emotions.

"Your father?"

"Yes, I know all about your deal with him."

"My deal? Sweetheart, no offense but I would never make any deals with the likes of your father. He was a moron."

"Don't you talk about him like that!"

"Listen, I know you must be missing your father a lot and you're looking for someone to blame but I had nothing to do with it. So why don't you go home like a good little girl and play with your dollies."

"Don't patronize me; I know it was you."

He laughed. "If you're so sure that I did it then why are you here? Why aren't the cops here?"

"Shut up and answer my question!"

He sighed and took another sip of his wine. "I told you, I had nothing to do with your father's death. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my game."

"You jerk! You don't even care."

"Yes, you're right. I DON'T care. Mr. Satan is of no importance to me, and neither are you so leave now or you'll regret ever coming here."

Videl grunted. "Fine, I'll leave, but there's just one more thing," she said calmly as she pulled out the revolver.

"You don't know what you're doing Videl, put that away!"

"Shut up!" She said as she cocked the hammer and aimed

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _Man Down.

* * *

><p><em>"What do you expect me to do<em>

_ If you're playing me for a fool_

_ I will lose my cool And reach for my fire arm _

_I didn't mean to lay him down _

_But it's too late to turn back now _

_Don't know what I was thinking _

_Now he's no longer living_

_ So I'm bout to leave town"_

-Rihanna, Man down

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please Live a review!<p>

Beta Reader: YukiraKing


	6. Question Existing

**Chapter 6- Question Existing**

"You don't know what you're doing Videl, put that away!"

"Shut Up!" she screamed as she pulled the hammer and aimed, "I'm tired of your LIES!" and she pulled the trigger. The first bullet landed in his lower abdomen. She pulled the hammer back again, ready for the next shot.

"Videl, no please. I didn't kill your father!"

"I said shut up!" and she pulled the trigger again. This time the bullet hit him on the upper left shoulder. She pulled the hammer for the third time and fired. This time the bullet landed directly at his chest and Cristov fell to the ground. A pool of blood quickly began forming around his lifeless body. Videl stood frozen in her position, with the gun still aimed, she had one bullet left. In that moment she felt nothing but anger seething through every part of her being, she pulled the hammer again, and fired at Cristov's body but no bullet came out this time, the barrel was empty. She tried to fire again but nothing came out.

Slowly she pulled her hand down to she looked at Cristov's lifeless, blood-soaked body, he was dead. She breathed slowly and walked steadily towards the body, stepping through the growing puddle of blood. The thick red liquid covered her boots, as it's subtle scent made it's way to her nose. Slowly, she knelt down beside the body and put her left hand on his chest. His body was still warm as blood continued to gush out of the three bullet holes. She shook him violently for a few seconds just to make sure he was dead. He was. His eyes were still wide opened, as if they were in shock or disgust. She smiled deviously at her handy work "Burn in hell," she whispered as she stood from the puddle.

She turned around ready to leave when the sudden sound of footsteps came ringing through the halls, sending chills to her bones. That's when it dawned on her what she had really done; she'd just shot a man to death, in his own house, just like what happened to her father. All the anger she felt just moments before was gone, all she felt now was the fear of who approached.

As the footsteps got closer Videl stood up frantically and pushed the gun back into her waistband. In desperation she searched for a window that she could jump out of but the only one in the room was far too small for her to fit through. She was desperate, surely there would be some retaliation against her, the house was filled with known gangsters.

"What in the hell happened here!" Charles shouted as he entered through the office door. Videl just stood there in silent fear. There was nothing she could say, she was covered in Cristov's blood and she was the only one in the room. Videl moved out of his way as Charles approached the body. He knelt down to feel Cristov's pulse.

"What in the hell did you do?" he yelled turning his attention to Videl.

"I didn't do anything he didn't deserve!" she replied, surprising both herself and Charles

"You little bitch; you're going to pay for that!" He said as he pulled out a black automatic handgun, aimed and fired in her direction. Thinking quickly, Videl ran up to him, dodging the first shot and kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Why You!" he yelled as he attempted to punch her in the face, but she easily blocked it and threw another hard kick into his stomach, then a punch to the side of his head causing him to fly into the nearby wall and falling unconscious.

Not wanting to wait for more of Cristov's body guards to show up she ran out the office and tried to find her way out of the house. Frantically, she made twists and turns, ran up and down stairs to find an exit but she was lost. She could not remember how she got to the office in the first place, the entire house seemed like a damn maze as far as she was concerned. She opened random doors hoping they'd lead her to the outside, but no luck. Everywhere she went she left a small trail of Cristov's blood.

Finally after a good five minutes of searching the compound she found a sliding glass door that led to the back yard. Luckily, it wasn't fenced off and beyond it led to an untouched wooded area. Not caring whether it was locked or not, Videl broke through the glass door and started running towards the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>9 YEARS LATER<strong>

Once again alone in her cell Videl contemplates her next move. She decides to write another entry in her diary.

**_Tuesday, November 18._**

_Dear Diary,_

_I freaking hate this place!_

_ These walls, they're getting to me. I feel like caged animal. _

_These walls are torture, they fuck with your mind! They're closing in on me. Everyday they seem to draw closer to me, taunting me. Laughing at me. Restricting me!_

_I'm forced to look at them, day in and day out. If I close my eyes I'm haunted by images of loved ones. Loved ones who are ashamed of me. Loved ones who trusted me; who are now disappointed in me. Loved ones who probably won't shed a tear when the plug is pulled. I've convinced myself to stop thinking about them, it only brings more pain. I'd rather stare at the enclosing walls of my cell. _

**_Wednesday, November 20_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I want to get the hell out of here! As the days flow by and my final hour approaches I find myself hoping to see Seventeen again. As strange as it sounds the idea of leaving this planet may not be such a bad idea after all. It's a chance to start over, maybe right some wrongs. _

_Maybe._

**_Thursday, November 21_**

_Dear Diary,_

_What the hell was I smoking?_

_Right some wrongs? _

_Pfft, not with Seventeen around. He causes trouble no matter where he is. Can I even trust him anymore? He's so unpredictable, one minute he's my best friend and the next he's like my worst enemy. _

_A bipolar android, can you believe it? _

_I really don't know what's wrong with me; I just can't stay mad at him for very long. He may be an asshole but he's saved my life more than once, and here he is trying to do it again. _

_Sure, we've used and abused each other in more ways than one, but we always had this mutual understanding with one another; an unspoken bond. __Being with him is like constantly being on the edge, always living for the here and now, taking what you want, when you want it, having fun and never apologizing. _

_He taught me a new way of life. Living for yourself and no one else. __I guess that's what I'm really afraid of. He may be trying to help me now, but in the end he's only really thinking about himself. What's really in this for him? He may be an android, but if his sister can learn to love and be happy as a regular human being, then so can he. He may not admit it, but he loves planet earth, he loves it in his own sick and twisted way, so why would he want to leave? He doesn't care about me that much to risk it all. _

_If anything, he'll probably just dump me there and leave. Damn it, m__aybe death is the better choice. Not like anything will change, I've been dead on the inside for years._

_What is there to live for anyway? My existence means nothing. Nothing at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Gohan felt awkward being there, in a room filled with teenagers. He hated being the oldest one at these sorts of things. Bulma and Vegeta cleared out for the night with little Bra so that trunks could have the whole place to himself.

It was Trunks' 17th birthday party, Gohan was only there as a favor to Bulma; he was supposed to supervise the party and make sure no one was drinking, smoking and 'having relations' inside the building. Of course, as a favor to trunks and Goten, Gohan said nothing about the beer that was being served, as long as Trunks and Goten cleaned everything up before Bulma got back.

He sat a table by himself watching the drunken teenagers on the dance floor trying to keep his mind clear, while sipping a beer of his own.

As he started to feel a little tipsy he could not help but feel better about his life. Sure the woman he thought he loved was a liar and a murderer, and sure she was just a few short weeks away from her last breath but as the beer took a hold of him he started looking at the positives in his life. He had great family and friends, a good job and was a productive member of society. As Saiyaman he was idealized throughout the world and he could pretty much get any woman he wanted. His life was sweet, and he didn't need a criminal like Videl mucking it up. He just had to forget about her, that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>REWIND 9 YEARS<strong>

It had been nearly 2 months since Videl's departure from Satan City. Coincidently, crimes rates had sky rocketed to an all-time high, although it dulled a bit after the murder of Mr. Satan it didn't take long for the thugs and thieves to return to their old habits.

In Videl's absence Gohan became the city's new hero. Every day after school he'd fly around for an hour or two looking for any signs of trouble. He was getting used to his routine and with Videl out of the picture being Saiyaman became a lot easier. The police chief had even given him a police radio watch, one similar to Videl's. The chief had given it to him after he'd successful stop a fire at the ZTV building and saved the lives of a hundred people. He was a little weary about taking it at first, but then quickly realized the benefits of having it. He'd just have to put it on silent during the school day. Students at school were slowly befriending him and accepting him as a member of the group and the last thing he needed was the police calling him in the middle of class.

But even with his new wide spread acceptance at school, he still felt like an outsider looking in. They did not and would not know who he really was; everything about him was a secret. There were times when Erasa, who had been the first one to friendly up to the young saiyan, would reveal personal things about her life and completely open up to him on a very personal level. He wasn't sure why, he didn't ask her for such personal information. In fact he became a sort of therapist for a lot of the girls in his class. They'd talk and he'd listen, a simple equation.

So there he was, on a Thursday evening hanging out with Sharpener, Erasa and a few other friends which included Matt, a jock with black hair and green eyes (a real ladies man) and the slightly spoiled and overweight twins, Jess and Tess. Despite not being able to reveal himself he still enjoyed the company of people his own age. These 'hang out' times were always the same; they'd order an extra-large pepperoni pizza, talk about random happenings around the school, gossip (mostly done by the girls, while the guy contemplated suicide), and of course every conversation led to discussion about Videl and her father. She hadn't contacted anybody since she'd left for Central City months before and any attempt to contact her was useless since she never answered the phone. Gohan didn't understand the fascination with this girl, sure he felt sorry for her, losing her parents and all, but he had to admit, not having her around was a hell of a lot easier.

"I just don't get it, it's almost like she's avoiding us. Why would she want to do that?" Erasa whined

"Just relax; she'll call us when she's ready. Come on, you know Videl; she likes to have her own space sometimes, especially with all that's happened. I wouldn't worry," Sharpener replied.

"Poor thing, she's probably just sad," Tess offered

"I hate to think of her so depressed, and I can't even be there to give her a hug!" Erasa replied

"Yeah, maybe all this was too much for her. I'm actually thinking about traveling to Central city tomorrow after school to give her an unexpected visit. Maybe the two of us should go."

"Really Sharpener! That's a wonderful idea! We should all go to give her some support!" Erasa squealed

"Yeah it would be pretty nice to get out of town for a few days. I heard they have a great night life out there in C.C" Matt said

"In that case, we're in!" The twins said simultaneously

"Hold on guys, this trip is for Videl not for a party,"

"Why can't it be both?" Matt asked

"Because, we don't want to make her feel bad, we're just going there to show her some support. That's it, if you're not into it then don't come."

"Fine, you two go 'support' Videl, while the rest of us have some fun. Besides you're going to need my jumbo jet to get there anyway, so I have to come." Matt said arrogantly

"We don't need you or your Jet Matt, we'll just drive,"

"Driving? Sharpener, I think we should just take Matt's jet, it's a lot faster. Besides, nothing else matters as long as we get to see her right? I say let Matt do whatever he wants." Erasa begged

"Pfft, fine. But we can't let Videl know," Sharpener agreed.

"Awesome, I can't wait… Are you coming with us Gohan?"

"Uh, who me?" Gohan asked

"Of course you."

Gohan, who had been sitting quietly during the entire conversation was caught off guard. He didn't think he'd be included in the trip too.

"Well I guess so. But I don't really know Videl all that well, she probably won't wanna see me."

"It's okay Gohan, come have fun with us. I'm sure Videl won't mind. And even if she does she probably won't say so to your face." Erasa replied

"Do you even know Videl, Erasa?" Sharpener laughed, "But yeah, you should come, I don't want Matt to be the only other guy on this trip. We'll get hotel rooms."

"Well, sure, I guess I could come," Gohan replied,

"Great, then it's settled, we're heading to Central City! Videl is gonna be so excited!" Erasa squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>

Now more than ever she cursed her short legs; they weren't moving nearly as fast as she would have liked. She ran almost blindly; jumping over tree stumps and rain puddles through the woods. Her bloodied pants were now soaked in sweat. Her heart raced, feeling almost like a sledge hammer against her chest, the adrenaline was pumping, as far as she was concerned she was running for her life. She was sure Cristov's goons would be hot on her tail.

She didn't know where she was going or how long she'd keep running, she'd made several turns trying to throw off whoever was chasing her.

Every muscle in her body wanted to stop running after the first hour but her mind wouldn't let her. An intense heat overtook her entire body as her heart continued to pump as hard as it could. She couldn't stop, she just couldn't. She replayed the scene over and over again in her mind; aiming that gun and pulling the trigger. It was wrong of her, so wrong. Even now, she could feel the cold steel on the gun pressed against her body. It made her sick. She'd just taken a man's life! She was going to jail for sure, that's if Cristov's men don't get to her first.

She had to keep running. Unfortunately her body had its limits, it was exhausted, underfed and drenched in sweat. It could not go on any further, it gave out completely, almost instantly, and she collapsed to the muddied ground.

* * *

><p>Hours later she woke up slowly to the bitter taste in her mouth. With her eyes still closed she could feel the pain in her back and neck, they were very sore. Not yet remembering what happened she tried to adjust her body on the cold ground.<p>

"You might wanna get off my property before something bad happens," she heard a voice say. She opened her eyes quickly, it was still dark and she was still in the woods lying down in the mud where she fell in. The feel of the cold night air sent the memories rushing back.

"Interesting," she heard the voice say again. She looked up and in front of her stood a tall, black haired man with an orange scarf. He had a sinister smile on his face and held a shot gun in his right hand.

"Who are you!" she screamed, fearing he was one of Cristov's goons.

"You're on my property, who are you?"

"Your property?" she asked as she stood up off the ground

"Yes, I own this land. And for the last time I'm asking you to leave,"

"Leave? I don't even know where I am"

"I'm supposed to care? There are police officers all over this area; the last thing I want is for them to question me again about a teenaged girl on my property,"

"What? The police are here?"

"They're all over the place" the man replied calmly

"Oh god, I'm going to jail. No, no, no, no!" she cried as she sunk back into the ground.

The man smirked, "Well I'll be. You're the one they're looking for aren't you?... Yes, then you must be Videl Satan?"

"Oh god!" She squealed, "I can't breathe… I can't breathe," She said hyperventilating. "Guess I have no other choice. I have to turn myself in."

"Turn yourself in? That's very noble of you,"

"Nobel? I shot a man and want to turn myself in. What's noble about that? And why are you talking to me, don't you work for Cristov?

"I work only for myself. And yes there is plenty noble in such an act. Even though it's a stupid one,"

"Okay, you're starting to creep me out. I gotta get out of here. Being in police custody is a lot safer than being a sitting duck out here," she said to herself

"Do whatever you want, but I wouldn't run to the cops if I were you,"

"What do you know about anything? Who are you anyway?"

"The name's Seventeen" he said proudly.

"Seventeen. That's your name?"

"Granted. It's a little strange. But it's quite unique don't you think?"

"What? I don't care! I have bigger things to worry about than you name" She said as tears began to flow from her eyes

"Awe, don't cry,"

"You don't understand, I killed the man that killed my father and now I'm going to jail for it,"

"He killed your father and _you_ have to go to jail? That's the human justice system for you. So very flawed" He laughed.

"Videl! Videl Satan! Show yourself" said a voice from a short distance

"Oh great! It's the police, they're here for me!

"I see it's time to have some fun," Seventeen said as he approached Videl

"What do you mean have some fun? What the hell are you doing?" She screamed as he, in incredible speed, grabbed her around the waist and fly into the air.

"Oh My God," she yelled as she held on tightly around his neck, "How are you doing this! Put me down!"

"Listen, it's dark. If you'd be quiet and stop fidgeting they won't think to look up."

"I don't know what you're up to or what kind of tricks you're trying to pull here but I'm begging you to just let me go," she said, barely able to speak through the winds of the night air.

"Hey I'm trying to save you , just relax," he said as he flew higher into the clouds.

"Oh my god, why is this happening. Why, why, why! I have to be dreaming, I just have to be!"

"Over dramatic much?"

"Shut up! How are we flying like this? And where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you somewhere safe. Just relax. If you don't, then I'll just have to drop you to the ground,"

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet," he said as he let go of her waist sending her plunging to the ground. She was in a free fall, diving head first, Screaming her lungs off. She thought she was a goner, until she felt his warm arms wrap around her waist again.

"You see," He said

"Are you trying to kill me you idiot?"

"No, but your death really wouldn't matter to me,"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons, just relax, we're here," he said as they landed

"We're in the same place!"

"Technically we are, but we're about 30 miles from where you woke up. They won't find you all the way out here; they'll never suspect you've gotten this far overnight,"

"No way! that was quick."

"If you continue down that path over there you should reach the town of Grayson in about 15 minutes. Good luck." He said as he turned to leave in the other direction.

"What, you're leaving me here, wait!" she yelled

"What is it?"

"Why did you do this, I wanted to turn myself in!"

"No you didn't… I saw it in your eyes when that cop was calling your name. You didn't want to get caught"

"That's only because his voice caught me by surprise. I kid you not, I'm going to turn myself in"

"Sure…Whatever. But it's not fair for you to be locked in jail just because you took justice."

"So is that why you helped me? For justice?"

"Hardly, let's just say I was being a kind citizen,"

"That doesn't make any sense. A kind citizen would turn me in for killing a man"

"Spoken like a true law enforcer. Tell me something. Do you fear death?"

Dumbfounded, she didn't reply

"Well do you?" he asked again

"That's a stupid question… And no I don't… Not that much anyways"

"Then why did you spend hours running for your life?"

"How did you know that? And Just because I avoid something, doesn't mean I'm scared of it,"

"Good point. But you're still scared"

"So? Most humans fear the unknown, I'm no different. What's with the weird question anyway? Do you fear death?"

"Absolutely not."

"Is that so? And what makes you so special?"

"Unlike regular humans, death is not a factor in my life,"

"Right... I see now, you're completely insane. Thanks for the lift" She said as she headed for the pathway

"To be honest, the thing I fear most, the thing all humans should fear most, is not having anyone or anything to live for," he yelled, catching her attention

"Not having anything to live for" Videl repeated

"There's no point in living if you have no one to live for. Life is pointless"

"I see,"

"Anyway, I should be on my way. Good luck to you, Videl, whatever you decide to do" and with that he disappeared into the night sky before Videl could protest.

Being alone in the dark again sent chills to her bones. Reality began to kick in again. The sun was slowly beginning to peak over the horizon as she started to jog down the path. As she ran she came to a decision that as soon as she got to Grayson she'd head straight to the police station. She had to face the music one way or the other.

* * *

><p>Still on the path, she arrived near the outskirts of the town after a 10 minute jog. The land was clear, almost desert like. She was still exhausted from her run earlier in the evening so she started to walk. She estimated that it was around 6 in the morning, which meant she would have enough time to find the police station before the people in the town had a chance to watch the morning news. She wanted to turn herself in a quietly as possible.<p>

As she crossed the border of the town she heard the engines of a car start up. To her right she saw a black limousine gearing closer towards her. _'Great, here we go' _she thought. The car pulled up closer to her, stopping at the passenger doors. The window rolled down revealing the smiling face of Lorenzo Alcazar.

"Lorenzo!" Videl said in surprise

"Get in young lady,"

"What's going on?" she asked

"Just get in. You'll be safer with me,"

"I can't, I've done something really bad!"

"I know, just get in and we'll talk about it."

"Wait, how do you know? And how did you know I was here?"

"Enough with the questions, just get into the limo for your own safety!" He said as he opened the door.

"For my safety? oh fabulous" she said as she entered the limo and shut the door. "Are you taking me to the police?

Lorenzo laughed, "not at all, we're going back to my home and I'll tell you what to do from there,"

"What? No! Just take me to the cops or let me out. I don't wanna be on the run, I'd rather be in jail."

"You're welcomed to go to the police if you really want to but if you wanna stay alive you might wanna stick with me."

"Stay alive? I'll be perfectly fine in a jail cell!"

"You'd think so wouldn't you? Do you have any idea who you just killed? Cristov's got prison guards and police officers in almost every major city on his payroll, not to mention the associates he's got behind prison walls. They won't hesitate to take you out. Do you know how many men and women that end up dead every year for crossing him? Your father was one of them, don't you make the same mistake. So trust me, you're safer here,"

"Yeah but he's dead now, he should not be a threat."

"You are so naïve, it actually kind of cute. Just because he's dead doesn't mean his business stops. They don't call it a _Family _organization for nothing."

"My god, what have I gotten myself into?"

"You gotta ask yourself, do you want to live, or die?"

* * *

><p><em>Take me apart piece by piece, Sorrow decrease, Pressure release. I put in work, did more than called upon, More than deserved<em>

_When it was over, Did I wind up hurt (Yes)? But it taught me before a decision ask this question first: Who am I living for? _

_Is this my limit? Can I endure some more? Chances are given, Question Existing._

_-Rihanna, Question existing_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. :)<p> 


End file.
